cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Eden
http://i211.photobucket.com/albums/bb144/zoot_zoot/6a00d83451bc4a69e200e553b7d9178834-.jpg New Eden is a growing, developing, and established nation with citizens primarily of American ethnicity whose religion is Buddhism. Many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation' due to its cold war era technology. The citizens of New Eden work diligently to produce agricultural products as a tradable resource for their nation. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of New Eden has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. New Eden allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. New Eden believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. New Eden will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Improvements and Infrastructures * Banks: 5 * Clinics: 5 * Factories: 3 * Foreign Ministries: 1 * Harbors: 1, * Hospitals: 1 * Schools 2 Military M-16 A3, the official Assault rifle of New Edens Forces. * Infantry - 140,000 men at arms. * 1000 armoured units. * Aircraft - 1 * Cruise Missiles - 1 Army Groups Army Corps A 45,000 men * 1 Corps-45,000 men * 3 Divisions-15,000 men. * 3 Battalions-5000 men. * 5 Companies-1000 men. * 5 Platoons of 40 men. * 4 Squads of 10 men. * 300 armoured units Army Corps B 45,000 men * 1 Corps-45,000 men * 3 Divisions-15,000 men. * 3 Battalions-5000 men. * 5 Companies-1000 men. * 5 Platoons of 40 men. * 4 Squads of 10 men. * 300 armoured units Army Corps C 45,000 men * 1 Corps-45,000 men * 3 Divisions-15,000 men. * 3 Battalions-5000 men,(1 Brigade is the NEMC) * 5 Companies-1000 men. * 5 Platoons of 40 men. * 4 Squads of 10 men. * 300 armoured units Army Task Force Ranger 5000 men *Broken up into 5 Battalions of 1000 men. *Broken up into 5 Companies of 200 men. *Broken up into 5 Platoons of 40 men. *Broken up into 4 Squads of 10 men. * 100 Armoured Units. New Eden Marine Corps 5000 men (Attached to Army Corps C) *Broken up into 5 Battalions of 1000 men. *Broken up into 5 Companies of 200 men. *Broken up into 5 Platoons of 40 men. *Broken up into 4 Squads of 10 men. Government New Eden is a Pro capitalist dictatorship, Its Leader President Barney, when he ruled the Malvinas, called elections every four years and has stated he shall do the same in New Eden, but he reserves the right NOT to call elections. He is the commander in Cheif of the military. His powers know no limits within the borders of New Eden. Current Government * President Barney Stone * General Stone Military Leadership * General Stone (Special operations) * General Montgomery (Army) * Admiral Levinson (Navy) * Commander Sparrow (Airforce) Regional Government *Lenin vodnik (New Berlin Mayor) *Sandra Bell (North Carolina Govenor) *Michael Sanders (South Carolina Govener) Ambassadors *General Stone *Lillian Andrews *Aleshia Skellern *Arran Williams *Blake Blackburn *Billy Reid Consitution Amendments 1st Amendment * Congress may not establish a religion, restrict free speech or press freedom, or deprive citizens of rights to assemble peacefully or petition the government. 2nd Amendment * The government may not infringe on the rights of the people to keep and bear arms. 3rd Amendment * Soldiers may not be quartered in any house without the consent of the owner. 4th Amendment * Neither individuals nor their homes and property may be searched or seized unless a legal warrant, based on probable cause, is issued. 5th Amendment * An individual charged with a crime is entitled to due legal process, cannot be tried twice for the same offense, and cannot be compelled to testify against him- or herself. The government cannot seize private property without just compensation. 6th Amendment * In civil litigation, parties are entitled to a jury trial, and no fact established by a jury may be re-examined in any higher court. 7th Amendment * An individual accused of a crime has the right to a speedy trial by an impartial jury, to be informed of the charges, to confront witnesses, and be assisted by legal counsel. 8th Amendment * The government may not impose excessive bail, excessive fines, or cruel and unusual punishments. 9th Amendment * The listing of specific rights in the Constitution does not deny or disparage other rights retained by the people. General Information National Anthem Adiago For Strings http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRMz8fKkG2g Patron Saint Saint George National Flag http://i211.photobucket.com/albums/bb144/zoot_zoot/6a00d83451bc4a69e200e553b7d9178834-.jpg National Coat of Arms http://i211.photobucket.com/albums/bb144/zoot_zoot/iv237_20000035_arms_stgeorg.jpg Category:Nations